Glutton for Love
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Jewelry Bonney is a woman of immense appetite. Oneshot for penniless1.
1. Chapter 1

Glutton for Love

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for penniless1 so enjoy! Please R&R.

Jewelry Bonney was a woman of immense appetite, one that extended well beyond her dinner plate. For example, her ship was made of the rarest wood to be found in the world. And when it came to love not just one man could satisfy her capacity.

So she chose two instead.

That both were from the same crew mattered little to Bonney.

The first was a chef and managed to keep serving meals so exquisite even Bonney paused to savor their flavors. He was also a charmer and the female pirate loved to listen to his declarations of love while he rubbed her stuffed belly after a meal.

The second was a swordsman and appealed to Bonney's darker side. He was strong and didn't treat her like some delicate flower in need of protection. With him she understood that while the feeling was there it wasn't always expressed which suited her just fine.

Bonney didn't tell either of them that she was seeing another man and that also worked out for her.

Until, that is, the present moment.

Zoro was not gentle in bed and her skin showed plenty of red kiss/bite marks from the swordsman. His own body was covered with marks of their own, Bonney giving as good as she got. She was staring at Sanji, whose right hand dropped the flowers he had brought her, his mouth hanging open.

Zoro was just calmly looking at the cook, as if daring him to speak.

"Bonney-chan...and the marimo..."

"Sanji!"

Bonney's sudden yell caused his posture to straighten, his shock overridden by the commanding tone of her voice. It was the same type of voice that ordered for more food after three full plates.

"Yes, Bonney-chan?"

"Don't be upset. I still love you. You just can't fulfill certain needs I have."

Zoro started to chuckle at that before Bonney turned on him, piercing him with a glare.

"You don't either Mr. Three Swords."

Sanji and Zoro looked at one another, wondering where she was going with this.

"The truth is I need both of you in order to be truly satisfied. Which is why I want you to kiss each other, right here, right now."

Now it was Zoro's turn to widen his eyes.

Sanji started to protest until Bonney stood up, the white sheets covering very little.

"Please Sanji-kun, for me?"

In a flash Sanji was on the bed and next to Zoro, hearts in his eyes as he looked at Bonney while his lips seemed to leap towards the swordsman's own in the fashion of a cartoon. Zoro pulled back from the assault and tried to come up with an excuse to back out of this before it was too late.

"I have I-don't-kiss-idiots-or-I-die-itis," Zoro said calmly.

The first mate reminded himself to thank Usopp for his frequent diseases when he saw him again. But then he felt Bonney's fingers tracing along his spine.

"Kiss him and I'll never ask you for something like this again."

All it took was one quick glance at her still nude form and he was closing his eyes and slowly moving towards Sanji's lips.

Bonney watched as they met, their mutual annoyance with each other making it a rather fierce kiss. Positively over the moon at the sight, she jumped on Sanji once they had broken apart and quickly divested him. Once that was accomplished, she kissed him while rubbing along Zoro's tight muscles with a free hand, the swordsman planting a hickey on her right hip.

Moaning at the feel of his lips on that sensitive spot, Bonney smiled.

This was going to be a moment to treasure.

Later on, after exhaustion had sent the three into the arms of the sandman, Bonney languidly opened her eyes, noticing that the blond was cuddled up with the first mate, a cigarette in his lips. Zoro twisted a little and moved his left arm a bit before draping it across the cook's shoulders.

"I love you," Bonney said to the puff of smoke and sleep-tinged grunt as she went back to sleep, both hands lightly touching two pairs of abs.

Yes, she thought before completely closing her eyes, two was so much better than one.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Guys and A Glutton

AN: Surprise second chapter! Once again I own nothing. Please R&R.

It had been a surprisingly cool night when Bonney had first met Sanji. She and her crew were holed up in some backwater eatery, the food not that good but to Bonney's ravenous stomach it didn't matter.

She had managed to eat four plates of some oddly colored pasta when a scent came to her nose. Sniffing, she followed the incredible aroma, the smell leading her outside and to a patio a few blocks away.

A young man was cooking out in the open air, a knife in his hand as he cut several roasted meats onto a plate, sprinkling some herbs on top. He had on a black suit and looked like a man who enjoyed dressing sharp.

"Give me food."

At the sound of her voice, the blond turned towards her, the one visible eye she could see widening a bit. In a flash he was before her, bowing as he presented her with a plate of meat.

"Have as much as you want my-" but whatever compliment the cook was going to pay to Bonney was quickly cut off as she finished all the meat in record time, smacking her lips a bit.

"More!"

He got to work and soon had another ready. And yet again she finished it just a few moments after the plate had left his hands.

It took seven more plates before she considered herself full, Sanji ready and willing to give her a belly rub.

"Did you enjoy your meal?"

Bonney's belch in response to his question caused the cigarette to fly from Sanji's lips.

"It was great! You used promiscutto ham didn't you?"

Sanji felt his heart start to beat more rapidly in his chest. Someone who knew the taste of such a rare meat like promiscutto? And a beautiful woman at that? That deserved only one response from the cook.

"Mellorine!"

Bonney's eyes gleamed and she traced a finger along Sanji's chin before speaking.

"That reminds me...I am in the mood for dessert as well."

Standing up and walking just fine despite her stuffed stomach, she beckoned Sanji to follow. And like those sailors who heard a Siren's song, he was led on.

Hours later, under sheets and discarded covers, Bonney watched him light up a cigarette. Yes, she decided, a man who could keep her appetites sated was someone to keep around.

* * *

Bonney met Zoro by tripping over him.

It had been a month or so since she met Sanji and the Strawhats were currently at the same summer island that Bonney and crew were on. Not that that was a hard feat to accomplish when Sanji sent a letter telling her where they were going.

She had just finished stuffing her face and was walking along the beach to work off some of the calories she had ingested when she tripped over something.

Or someone as it turned out being.

She recalled the green hair and remembered that he had been the foolish oaf she had saved from making a big mistake at Shabody.

This time he had on no shirt and Bonney's eyes widened as she took in his muscular frame and powerful body. He was rubbing his head a bit and finally opened his eyes, glaring at the woman who had ran into him.

"Watch where you're going woman!"

"Still as stupid as ever, aren't you Mr. Swordsman."

Zoro's eyes narrowed as he took in the woman before him. Long pink hair, a cowboy hat, short jean shorts, and a figure that would no doubt send the cook into a frothing frenzy of hearts made up her image.

"You're that woman from Shabody, the one who got in my way."

"The name is Jewelry Bonney, future Pirate Queen."

Zoro scoffed at that and stood up then.

"Luffy's gong to be the Pirate King and you're going to be one more obstacle he'll have to overcome."

The moon decided to show itself then and in the dim light it provided Bonney was able to see more of Zoro's half naked body, the sight bringing something to life in Bonney that reminded her of how she felt after taking the first bite of Sanji's exquisite cooking.

Licking her lips, she moved a bit closer, causing Zoro to raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I came out here to sleep."

He turned around then, walking to the right before stopping after going several feet.

"Which way was the ship? I went left, then right, then south a bit, right?"

"Are you lost?"

Zoro instantly stiffened.

"No, I just can't find the right way back to my ship."

"So you are lost."

"No!"

What followed was an amusing spectacle as Zoro frantically dashed around the beach, looking here and there for the ship. Finally he gave a great sigh and looked at Bonney.

"Yes, I'm lost. I know we might be enemies one day but would you mind pointing me in the right direction?"

"That depends," Bonney replied, a predatory grin on her face.

"On what?"

"On what you're willing to give me as a reward."

Just then, thanks to the gleam in her eye, Zoro was reminded of the witch's scheming and all the debt he had accrued over the year and a half since he had become a pirate. She moved closer then and ran a hand along his right bicep.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You..."

And then she kissed him fiercely. Not one to back down, he kissed her back.

After they had broken apart, Bonney smiled and took his arm.

"I'm glad I tripped over you."

Zoro gave a sigh and allowed himself to be led on.

Hours later, after a certain green haired Strawhat managed to stumble his way back towards his ship in boxers and carrying his swords, Bonney lay awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Zoro had tasted like a lemon, sweet and sour at the same time. Sanji, on the other hand, was more like a strawberry, rich in flavor and very scrumptious.

If only there were a way to combine the flavors, Bonney thought to herself before she went to sleep.

* * *

A few months later, on board the _Queen's Stomach_, Jewelry Bonney's ship, the newest crew member made her way towards the captain's cabin. Her feet were shaking as she approached but she needed to be brave. Her name was Devi Lot.

It was a long time practice of the more senior crew members to give tests to the new blood of the crew and it was Devi's turn. She had been told to barge into the captain's cabin and ask for something.

Her stomach growled, half from fear and half from hunger. Before Devi had joined she had had a trim frame but after a month on the ship she had gotten rather chubby, her stomach now a mini gut. The older crew member's called this sudden weight gain the Bonney 30 owing to the fact that with all the food that Bonney kept on the ship most pirates would eat a lot of it.

Steeling herself, Devi knocked before quickly opening the door.

Bonney's eyes narrowed as her door was opened and one of her crew burst in. Zoro and Sanji were on either side of her and woke up.

Devi's legs went into overdrive, shaking so fast that Zoro and Sanji were reminded of the liar back on their ship.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you ma'am but could we have some more towels for the showers?"

"Devi was it?"

Devi nodded.

"GET OUT OF MY CABIN AND GO FETCH ME SOME FOOD!"

Devi squeaked a bit and vanished in a flash.

After a few moments Bonney started laughing.

Sanji and Zoro looked at one another and then back at the woman who had claimed both of them.

"I love my crew! Now how about we get ready for the third course?"

Bonney then kissed both of them on the lips and reveled in their combined taste, knowing that she'd never find something quite like it as long as she lived.


End file.
